beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Nanami
* is a third-year at St. Ishiyama Academy and a member of the Rokkisei. She is an old friend of Hidetora Tōjō, and both knew Saotome in the past. She is the sole female member of the Rokkisei, being also the captain of the archery team and the Ex-student council vice-president. Appearance Shizuka is a young woman of average height with a slender build and large boobs, which has been commented on by Yuka Hanazawa.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 157, page 8 She has long reddish-orange hair that is waist length, with several strands next to her head sticking out in a spiky manner, and her short bangs clipped together by several hairpins to frame her face. Shizuka also has brown eyes. She commonly wears a school uniform at Saint Ishiyama Academy, and over her Rokkisei badge, she dons a small pin that vaguely resembles a purple bat. When out of school, she is seen wearing casual clothing, usually including a jacket of some sort. Personality Shizuka is a composed and mature person. She cares a lot for the other members of the Rokkisei and is probably the most level-headed of them all. She also likes to tease others a bit. Also, as shown in the Saint Xmas Competition that she is a good actor. Shizuka also has a humorous personality, such as attacking a fugitive with an unusual item, or she can be forgetful sometimes. History She and Tojo were childhood friends. Plot Saint Ishiyama High Arc During the fight between Ishiyama and Rokkisei, she appeared to stop the fight. After the Volleyball event, she tried to help the Saint Ishiyama students from students from Teimo with Kunieda. Prince En Arc Tojo told her to fight for Izuma. She and Tojo wait at the Construction Site for Izuma to start fighting Akumano Academy Arc She and other Rokkisei for helping during Ishiyama fighting at Akumano. Memory Loss Arc Saint Saint X'mas Arc Powers & Abilities Her actual fighting skill is as of yet undetermined, but Kunieda was surprised that she could reach the rooftop undetected by her, and both girls rose up to help Oga and Miki against Teimō, which indicates Shizuka is as unafraid of physical combat against men as Kunieda. She can feel Saotome using his demonic powers, which shows she has notable strength for a human. Relationships Kaname Izuma She seems to have a strong relationship with Izuma as she is able to joke and laugh with him, something the other horsemen seem unable to do (likely due to their fear of him). She is seen massaging Izuma's back after their volleyball training session. Hidetora Tōjō Shizuka is a childhood friend of Tōjō and the two appear close to one another, both calling each other by their first names, with Shizuka calling him "Tora". It is implied that Shizuka has romantic feelings for Tōjō; when Aoi asked her if they were dating, Shizuka said that they were not but seemed disappointed by it.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 157, page 15 During the Christmas arc, Shizuka hints that she wants him to visit her, and is disappointed as, true to form, Tora completely misses her meaning. Hidetora's mother often refers to Shizuka as his wifey. Trivia *''Shizuka'' means "calm" or "quiet" while Nanami means "Seven Seas". References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Saint Ishiyama Academy Category:Rokkisei